Divergent Highschool
by SydneyIsDauntless
Summary: What happens when football player Four and the school bad ass Tris meet at a game of Truth or Dare? Rated T.
1. Tobias - 1

Tobias

"Four!" Zeke shouts. He has a mischievous grin on his face. "My parents are out of town and I'm throwing a kick ass party."

"And what the hell does this have to do with me?" I ask. Every time I go to one of Zeke's "kick ass parties", I spend the whole time avoiding the drunk girls trying to hook up with me.

"Great!" He says. I look at him like he's insane. "Be there at seven!"

"Bitch!" I shout at him as he runs away. I hear his laughter as he runs down the hall.

~oOo~

I pull up into Zeke's driveway and get out of the car. I hear a loud screech and I turn around to see a car full of girls nearly hit my brand new car. "Idiots." I murmur. Before the car even stops, all of the girls are jumping out onto the pavement beaming when the land on their feet. Now their just being showoffs. I turn around and walk into Zeke's house. I am instantly greeted by lout music and Zeke's little brother, Uriah.

"Hey Four!" he shouts over the music.

"Hey Uriah." I shout back. I scan the room. "Where the hell is Zeke?" I ask him. He made me come to this stupid party, he better not be making out with some girl in his room.

"He's-" he starts to tell me but is cut off by a girl calling his name. Probably his girlfriend. She runs over to him and they start to make out. Yup definitely his girlfriend. I walk away realizing that he is no help and I start to look for Zeke myself. I run right in to him and he grabs my arm and starts to run to the center of his living room. I plant my feet into the floor and try to resist him but damn, when that boy is determined, nothing can stop him. When we reached the middle of the room I notice that all of the furniture is pushed against the walls. Shit! This can only mean one thing-

"Truth or Dare!" Zeke shouts.

~oOo~

We have been playing for about an hour. All of the dares have been things like run across the street with no clothes on, call somebody and tell them that you got there wife pregnant, and other stupid shit like that. I haven't been paying much attention but then I hear my name. "Shit." I murmur. It's Zeke who is daring me so he is going to go over the top.

"Truth or Dare?" He asks me excitedly.

"Dare." I say. He looks around the room trying to come up with a good idea and when he spots the large group of girls that almost hit my car earlier his eyes widen and a smile spreads across his face.

"Four, you have to go make out with Tris." I hear the chuckles of a few people and my cheeks get hot. I look through the group of girls trying to find out which one is Tris and I see a girl with her eyes and mouth gaping open. Oh, I think. _That's _Tris. Why the hell does the most bad ass girl in the school that all of the boys are in love with have to be Tris?! She closes her eyes and shakes her head in defeat and stands up and walks into the center of the circle.

"Let's just get this over with." She tells me once I reach her. I nod my head and swallow. She is pretty. She has short, curly blonde hair, red lipstick, and a black crop top and short shorts that show off her belly ring and the tattoo of a flame on her stomach. She looks at me for a second with her gorgeous blue eyes and then grabs my neck and pulls me down to her. She firmly plants her lips on mine and kisses me. I can tell she's kissed a lot of boys as I kiss her back. She is so sure of her self and what to do and I'm just trying to keep up. We pull apart and are both breathing heavily. She presses her lips together and walks back towards her friends who are giggling at her and sits down. I do the same. I sit down next to Uriah and he looks at me trying to hold back a smile.

"You have a little..." he tells me pointing at my lips and I playfully punch him and wipe the red lipstick off of my face. I look at Tris and meet her eyes. I felt something during that kiss, a spark. I wonder if she felt anything. She looks away twisting her hair.

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Authors note**

**~oOo~**

**Thanks to all of ya'll that took your time and read this!**

**I really hope that you liked it and will read more of the chapters I post!**

**I will post one a day!**

**Please remember to leave constructive criticism in your comments so I **

**can grow as a writer!**

**Thanks!**

**XOXOXO**

**~Sydney~**

**~oOo~**


	2. Tris - 2

Tris

"Who was that guy?" I ask Christina. She looks at me and bursts out in giggles. "Shut up." I tell her only half joking.

"That _guy_ was Four." She tells me.

"Yeah I know his name, I mean who is he?" I repeated. She giggles again.

"Four is the quarterback on the football team. All of the girls are all over him but I'm pretty sure he's never had a real girlfriend." She tells me with a small smile on her face.

"Why the hell do they call him four?" I ask her.

"It's the number on his jersey." She tells me.

"And how exactly do you know all of this?" I ask her grinning.

"He is good friends with Will." She says glaring at me.

~oOo~

I walk down the school hallway to my locker and shove my purse into it just a little to hard.

"Jeez Tris, what did that poor locker ever do to you?" He asks me with his eyebrows raised and a smile on his face. I have just been so frustraited since lastnight. When I kissed that guy- Four -I felt something. I know that sounds really tall fetched but every time I think about how he kissed me and how our bodies fit perfectly together, I get this tingiling sensation all throughout my body and it drives me insane!

I grab all of my stuff from my locker that I need for my next class and quickly walk down the hallway. As I walk down the hallway I notice all of the boys staring at me. Today I am wearing a seathrough white shirt with a black laced bra underneath it and black short shorts. I pretend like I don't notice the stares and I keep walking with my head held high. I am paying so much attention to how I am walking, I don't even pay any attention to where I am going. I run into something big and hard. I step back and rub my nose. I look up and see that I just ran into Four. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit! I look down to cover up the face that I'm blushing and walk away even faster.

~oOo~

The school day came and went in a flash. I walk down the parking lot towards Christinas car when I hear an ugly laugh behind me. Molly. I slowly turn around and look at her.

"Hey skinny!" She yells at me even though I am standing less that afoot away for her.

"Hey ugly." I tell her and smile. I turn around and I am now face to face with Peter. Great.

"Where you going nose." He tells me ovously trying to offend me.

"Wow." I spit at him, "That was _so _offending." he glares at me and something grabs me from behind. I turn around and see that it was Molly."

"Let. Go. Of. Me" I hiss at her. When she doesn't let go I punch hard in her crooked nose. She lets go and pulls her arm back and throws her fist at my chest. I duck down and swwep my legs underneath her and smile when she falls to the ground. I pull my foot back and kick her. I keep on kicking her even after shes unconcious. I feel a pair of hands pull me away from her.

"Trissy! Trissy calm down!" It's Uriah.

~oOo~

"What the hell was that Tris!?" Christina asks me when were finally alone in the car.

"What the hell was what?" I ask her.

"Beating the crap out of Molly!" She yells at me. "The whole school was watching you!"

"Christina! I don't care!" I yell at her.

"Fine. Okay." she says in defeat. "Four was there."

"Really?" I ask. She smiles at me.

"He looked like he was gonna step in and beat the crap out of Molly and Peter himself." She says. She is holding back laughter as I blush.

"Tris has a crush! Tris has a crush! Tris has a crush!" Christina chants. I blush even redder.

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Authors Note**

**~oOo~**

**Thanks to everybody who has read this chapter!**

**Please keep on reading! I will post a chapter a day!**

**Thanks!**

**XOXOXO**

**~Sydney~**

**~oOo~**


	3. Tobias - 3

Tobias

I really don't like Peter or Molly. Hell, I hate them. The way they treated Tris, like she is a weak little kid just makes me so pissed off. She is sixteen, she can take care of herself. I am walking outside. I have no clue where I'm going, I'm just walking. I came out here ten minutes ago, and already, I'm blocks away from my house. Sometimes I go on walks when I'm angry. Sometimes when I'm upset. But today, I just really want to think Think about how a girl as small as Tris can fight so well. I smile at myself. Man, Tris taught those bitches a lesson. I would never be able to do that in front of the whole school. Just then I hear a long, dry scream coming from about a block away.

I sprint as fast as I can in the direction of the scream until I see a group of people. There are two boys dressed in all black and a girl. One of the boys is holding the girl against a brick wall by her neck and the other seems to be the look out. The girl is clawing at the boys arm and flailing her legs. She is putting up a useless fight. I let out an angry gasp and the lookouts head snaps towards me. When he sees me he, I expect him to run up to me and start a fight, or tell the man hurting the girl. But, when he sees me, he cowardly sprints away into the darkness. I take a big step forwards. The attackers hair is red. I take another step forwards. The girls hair is blonde. Another step. I can see a belly ring reflecting off the little light there is. I swallow. Another step. The girl is Tris. I'm gonna kill that bastard!

I run forwards and punch the attacker in the side and he lets go of Tris who falls to the floor gasping for air. I look at the attackers face and it is Peter. I can feel the anger brewing inside of me. I pull back my fist and I throw it forwards at Peters face. I kick him as hard as I possibly can in the shins and he falls to the ground. When he is on the ground, I kick him again and I keep on kicking him until I hear a small voice from behind me.

"Four?" Tris croaks. I turn around just in time to see her slump to the ground. Shit! I run over and sweep her up. I run as fast as I can with her in my arms to my house. Thank god my father isn't here, he would hit me for bringing her inside. After what seems like whatever I reach my house. I keep on running until the door is open and Tris is laying down on a couch. I quickly check her injuries. She has no broken bones- thank god - but she has bruises on her neck and on her face. How could such a beautiful face be so damaged?

~oOo~

I am changing my shirt and I hear a small voice from behind me.

"Four, whats wrong with your back?" She asks. Oh no.

"How do you feel?" I ask, clearly trying to avoid the question.

"Like shit." she responds. "Four, what the hell are the scars on your back from?" she asks me again her voice more firm.

"You have a lot if bruises on your neck and on your face. You will also probably be soar for a few days." I say avoiding the question again.

"Four!" she shouts. How could she be worried about me at a time like this?

"They're nothing Tris! I-I fell." I say. Dammit, that was the worst excuse ever.

"Four, who did this to you." She asks in a soothing voice.

"Nobody." I stammer. She eyes me. She won't stop nagging me until I tell her. I sigh.

"My dad Tris!" I shout. "My dad whips me on the back with a belt." Her eyes widen and she is trembling. I see tears in her eyes that she is holding back. Why dose she care so much? Why dose she care so much about me?

"I-I'm so sorry Four." She tells me, her voice quavering. I walk towards her and sit on the couch next to her. Then she does something crazy. She leans over and puts her head on my shoulder We sit like this for a while and talk. We don't talk about my dad anymore, we just talk about stuff. Happy stuff, sad stuff, funny stuff. We talk for about two hours and she finally tells me that she needs to go home. I walk her to the door.

"Thanks Four." she tells me in a hushed voice. I don't want to hear that stupid nickname from her.

"Call me Tobias." I tell her. She grins at me. She stands up on the tips of her toes and kisses me on the cheek. When she pulls back she squeezes my hand.

"Thanks Tobias." she says and walks away.

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Authors Note**

**~oOo~ **

**Thanks to all of those who have read my story!**

**Every time I write a new chapter I just get soooo HAPPY!**

**I am not planning on abandoning this story anytime soon**

**it's just to fun to write!**

**Remember, make sure to leave comments good or bad**

**and have a great day!**

**Thanks!**

**XOXOXO**

**~Sydney~**

**~oOo~**


	4. Tris - 4

Tris

I wake up to a loud and frantic tapping on my window. I slowly peel my eyes open and turn my head. It takes me a second but I see Christina perched on the tree outside my window. I sigh and roll out of bed and walk to the window. When I open it up, Christina falls on my bedroom floor on her ass. I topple over in laughter and get a series of glares from Christina. Once I'm done with my laughing fit, I look at Christina.

"What." I ask her.

"What do you mean?" She demands.

"I mean, why did you stop by?" I explain to her.

"You look like shit Tris." She states.

"Yeah I know. Tell me!" I demand playfully. A huge grin spreads across her face.

"Can you be a girl for a minute?" She asks her. I give her a look.

"I am a girl last time I checked." I state. She rolls her eyes at me and giggles a little bit.

"You know what I mean." She tells me trying to sound annoyed. "I need to tell you something." Her grin comes back.

"Shoot." I tell her. She starts bouncing on her feet.

"Will kissed me, like on the lips!" She exclaims. I squeal and start jumping up and down.

"Oh my god! When? Where? I need details." I exclaim sincerely excited. She starts jumping with me and tells me everything.

~oOo~

I walk by myself in the dark streets. I went outside shortly after Christina headed home. I am still a little spooked from the last time I went on a late night walk like this, but I suck it up. Being the middle of winter, it is freaking cold outside. I shiver and wrap my arms around my small chest. I go on walks like these when there is something on my mind. Well lately it has been a someone rather than a something. I just can't wrap my head around Tobias. Ever since that kiss at the party, I just can't stop thinking about him. He is kind, brave, super sexy, and not to mention a good kisser. Speak of the devil, I run right into a warm hard figure and look up and see a pair of ocean blue eyes staring down at me.

"Shit, sorry. I should really stop doing that." I tell him thoughtfully. He chuckles at this.

"I would think you'd be too shaken up to go outside for a while." he states. "Most girls sure as hell would be." I look at him and take a step towards him.

"Well I'm not most girls." I say quietly. We are six inches apart right now. I lean in just a little. Four inches.

"I can see that. Most girls can't beat the shit out of Molly." He says as he leans in a fraction of an inch. I close my eyes and lean fowards. My nose touches his. I lean a little more and our lips slightly touch. This just seems so easy. I smile and pull away. He looks at me and cocks up an eyebrow, his blue eyes curiously studying my face. I notice when his eyes linger on my lips and I shiver, but not from the cold.

"Goodbye Tobias." I whisper and walk away. I can feel his eyes on me until I turn a corner and he can't see me anymore. I giggle and smile. I think I really like this Tobias guy.

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Authors Note**

**~oOo~**

**Thanks to everybody who has read this story. **

**I'm sorry I haven't posted for a few days,**

**I'm on a road trip and there isn't any internet in the **

**car. Also thanks to the eighteen amazing comments! **

**I love yall and I love writing this story!**

**And yes I know that this is the shortest chapter I have written so **

**far but I am just so FUCKIN TIRED! Please leave comments**

**and have an AMAZING day or night or whatever!**

**Thanks!**

**XOXOXO**

**~Sydney~**


	5. Tobias - 5

Tobias

I close my eyes and try to go to sleep for like the twentieth time. This is useless. I roll out of bed and slip on my shoes. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and put on a shirt. I slightly tame my morning hair and creep down stairs. Once I am finally down stairs, I run to the door and step outside. The cold is like a slap in the face and I consider running back to my room and getting a sweat shirt. But that would be too risky so instead, I suck it up and walk onto the street.

I do this a lot when I can't sleep. Go outside and walk around to tire myself. This is what I was doing when I I saw Tris being beaten up by Peter. Anger wells up inside of me and I am so focused on my thoughts, I run right into someone. I look down and see Tris. She blushes a bit and looks into my eyes.

"Shit, sorry. I should really stop doing that." She tells me. I look at her and chuckle. Then I remember last night.

"I would think you'd be too shaken up to go outside for a while." I state. "Most girls sure as hell would be." She look at me and takes a step forwards. It takes all of my self control to not shy away.

"Well I'm not most girls." She tells me in a quiet voice. We are six inches apart right now. She leans in just a little. Four inches. My palms are sweaty and I make sure she can't see me while them on my shirt. Something about her makes me really nervous.

"I can see that. Most girls can't beat the shit out of Molly." I says thankful that my voice didn't shake. I decide to do something bold and lean in a tiny bit. She closes her eyes and leans forwards. Our noses touch. She leans in a little more and our lips slightly touch. My heart is beating out of my chest. I feel her smile for a second and pull away. This confuses me. Did I do something wrong? I look into her eyes and lift up one eyebrow. I study her face to see if I could find out what she I thinking right now. I don't notice at first, but my eyes linger on her lips. I see her shake a little.

" Goodbye Tobias." She whispers and turns around. I keep on watching her. I can't help but think about how perfect she is. When she turns a corner and I can't see her anymore, I smile Inwardly. I really like Tris.

~oOo~

I down the hall to my locker. When I reach it I am greeted by a pair of gray blue eyes.

"Hey." She tells me.

"Hey." I respond to her. I enter the combination to my locker and she is still there, staring at me. I grab my things for first period and close my locker. She is still there staring at me as if expecting me to do or say something. She sighs and clears her throat.

"I was wondering if, well, umm." She stammers. I lift my eyebrows at her and she starts over. "I was wondering if you want to go to the pit tonight with me and a couple of friends."

"The pit?" I ask.

"It's like a bar for people under drinking age." She explains. "So are you coming or not?" She asks.

"Sure." I tell her. My heart is pounding. "What time." I ask. She smiles.

"Pick me up at seven." She tells me and skips away. It takes a few seconds for it to hit me. Pick her up?

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Authors Note**

**~oOo~**

**Thank y'all so much for the 25**

**amazing comments! I almost cried when I saw **

**them. I know it is a smallish accomplishment,**

**but I love y'all soo freaking much! Yay!**

**Be sure to leave reviews!**

**Thanks!**

**XOXOXO**

**~Sydney~**

**~oOo~ **


	6. Tris - 6

**Hey y'all! I just really wanted to thank you for all of the awesome comments! Make sure to leave reviews and have an amazing day or night or whatever! **

* * *

Tris

I stand by Tobias's locker waiting for him. When I see him walking down the hall, I can't help but stare at him. He is wearing a tight shirt that shows off his chiseled body. I keep on staring at him, even when he reaches his locker. His amazing blue eyes meet mine as I realize I should probably say something.

"Hey." I tell him.

"Hey." He responds. He turns his attention to his locker and enters the combination. I keep on staring at him, hoping that he will say something about last night but he doesn't. I sigh and clear my throat and decide to do something bold.

"I was wondering if,well, umm." I stammer like a freaking idiot. He lifts his eyebrows at me. I start over.

"I was wondering if you want to go to the pit with me and a couple of friends."

"The pit?" He asks me.

"It's like a bar for people under drinking age." I explain. "So are you coming or not?" I ask.

"Sure." He tells me. "What time?"

"Pick me up at seven." I tell him deciding that he can drive a block to my house to pick me up. I skip away and smile.

~oOo~

The day passes bye in a flash. When the last bell rings, I jump out of my seat and pretty much run to my locker. I quickly shove everything into my locker and run up to Christina.

"Christina!" I yell.

"I am right next to you Tris!" She yells back playfully. I smile.

"Do you want to come to the pit with me tonight at seven?" I ask her.

"Sure." She says. "Who else is coming?" She asks.

"I thought that I would invite Mar, Uriah, Shauna, and Zeke." I tell her and she nods her head.

"Do you need me to pick you up?" She asks me. I shake my head.

"Well who's picking you up then." She asks me.

"T-Four." I tell her with a smile.

"Four is picking you up! Are you guys like dating now?" She asks jumping up and down. I chuckle.

"Honestly, I have no clue." I answer.

~oOo~

I look up at the digital clock in my house. It is 7:01. I am pacing back and forth in my living room waiting for a knock at the door. There are so many thoughts going through my head right now like, did he forget about me? Did he ditch me? I shake my head. He's just a few minutes late. I walk over to a mirror and look at my self. I am wearing a blue, tight crop top that perfectly shows off my body emphasizing my chest and my small waist. I am wearing a pair of black shorts and black five inch wedges so I won't look puny compared to Tobias. I am studying my face and I notice that I forgot to do my lipstick. I run to my room and pull out a coral colored lipstick. Right when I'm done putting it on, I hear the sound of a mother cycle in my driveway. I run down stairs and wait by the door until I hear a knock. I open the door and smile when I see him. He looks perfect. His eyes widen dramatically when he sees me. This makes me blush.

"Let's go." I tell him. I grab his hand and pull him to his bike. He hands me a helmet and I slip it over my french braid. He climes on his bike and after a few seconds, I climb on behind him. I wrap my small arms around him and wait for him to go. He pulls out of my driveway and we head out towards the pit. Once we reach the highway, I decide to do something bold and I put my head on his back. He tenses up for a second and then relaxes. I smile a bit.

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Authors Note**

**~oOo~**

**Thanks for reading! I made this chapter**

**a little longer than the last few, and I wrote this all on **

**my phone in a car on a bumpy road so sorry if **

**there are a lot of mistakes! **

**Thanks!**

**XOXOXO**

**~Sydney~**

**~oOo~**


End file.
